ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wwwwolf
Feel free to contact me! Please click on the "+" button above to add your message. ---- Hey Wwwwolf! Thank you for the tips. I already contacted Hacki, and here is the email he sent back: > I don't know if you remember me, but I used to post on your nitpicks forums > under the name 'Elzair', or 'Slithe' under the Lazarus forums. Anyway, since > you have not updated your site in a while, I was wondering if you would mind > if I posted the nitpicks on the "Codex of Editable Wisdom", the Ultima wiki. > I hope to hear from you soon. No, I don't mind. Feel free to copy the nitpicks :) -- Christian Hackl'' So, apparently, he is OK with it. Anyway, I have to get to class. I will try to straighten up the nitpicks when I have the time. What about bold? What do you think about creating a boldface heading for each nitpick? Do you like what I did in Serpent Isle Nitpicks? : Not bad. Possibly, these could be grouped by topic and put under subheadings... --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 18:56, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Deleting the books Sounds like a plan, I just found the complete books on another website and transplanted them. Makes sense to remove them. JubalHarshaw 14:30, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Free to Play Portal I wanted to drop by and let you know about our new Free to Play Portal on the gaming homepage. The portal will give gamers a convenient way to find events, news, and information all centered around free to play games. Not to mention, the portal is a great tool for community outreach, and building awareness around your wiki. We would appreciate your involvement on the portal, feel free to post events, wiki milestones, or anything else you feel is noteworthy on the portal. It can be found here. And as always, let us know if you have any questions. JoePlay (talk) 18:06, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Editable Codex's new home Hey Wwwwolf, I'm not sure how active are you here on the Editable Codex right now, as I haven't seen you much in the last few months. But there is an important discussion about the future of our wiki being taken here, and we all would appreciate your input, specially being one of the few people with admin rights around here. Thanks!--Sega381 18:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The Codex has moved to its new home Hey there! Just wanted to let you now that this wiki has moved over to http://codex.ultimaaiera.com. Even though this old site at Wikia will remain open, the community is moving over to the new site, and we would appreciate if you could move with us in order to join our efforts in only one Ultima wiki, as we won't be updating this old wiki anymore.--Sega381 13:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi Wolf. My name is William and I am the bureaucrat from the Lord of Ultima Wiki. I was wondering if you were interested in becoming affiliates. This wiki seems to have a lack of information, save of one generic page about the game as a whole, and I think it could be expanded. Also, I would like to know if you are interested in becoming Admin/Bureaucrat of the LoU Wiki. I could really use some editors. I am also interested in becoming admin here as well. I think my résumé from there speaks for itself. I hope you consider! William (Talk), Bureaucrat of the Lord of Ultima Wiki 01:40, December 3, 2013 (UTC)